(i) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an abdominal impedance based body composition meter which measures an impedance in the abdomen (abdominal impedance) and estimates a body composition indicator.
(ii) Description of the Related Art
In the technology of estimating indicators (such as amount, thickness, area and percentage) associated with body compositions (such as fat, muscles, bones and other tissues constituting a body), since introduction of a body fat meter which measures an impedance occurring between both feet, between both hands or between a hand and a foot and estimates the body fat percentage of the whole body which is a body composition indicator in the market, research and development on estimation of indicators for further health management have been made, resulting in development and introduction of a body fat meter which measures an impedance in the abdomen and estimates a subcutaneous fat amount or visceral fat amount in the abdomen which is a body composition indicator.
A body fat measuring device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 and a body composition meter disclosed in Patent Literature 2 comprise support means having a plurality of electrodes disposed on a surface thereof and measure an abdominal impedance and estimate a body composition indicator by pressing the electrode-disposed surface of the support means against the abdomen, passing a current between current-passing electrodes out of the above electrodes and detecting a voltage generated in the abdomen upon passage of the current between measuring electrodes out of the above electrodes.
Patent Literature 1
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 288023/2005
Patent Literature 2
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 61677/2006
However, in the case of the devices disclosed in Patent Literatures 1 and 2, when the support means is pressed against the abdomen, the state of deformation of the abdomen varies according to the pressing force. That is, when the force pressing the support means against the abdomen is large, the electrodes are pressed into the abdomen deeply, while when the force pressing the support means against the abdomen is small, the electrodes are pressed into the abdomen shallowly. When the state of deformation of the abdomen varies, the state of current-passing part also varies. That is, the electrical impedance of the current-passing part varies. Therefore, there is a problem that an abdominal impedance measured varies according to the strength of the force pressing the support means against the abdomen.
The present invention has been conceived to solve the above problem of the prior art, and an object of the present is to provide an abdominal impedance based body composition meter capable of estimating a body composition indicator with high accuracy.